fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouran
Class Info ﻿ Tier 0 - Squire She was raised around weapons, but her father was an axe user, and her mother an archer, thus she had to mostly teach herself how to use a sword. Most sword-users who were willing to spread their knowledge did not wish to teach girls how to fight. Tier 1 - Myrmidon She trains vigorously everyday with her sword, sometimes she pushes herself so hard that she collapses with heat exhaustion, dehydration, or fatigue. Whatever the case, it's made her a better fighter. One day at a time, is what she typically says. Tier 2 - Assassin In this class, she hopes to get up her speed and skill, while previously she focused more on strength and speed, rather than accuracy. Stealth and ambush attacks are also something she's now interested in, and thus, so are the silent killings. Tier 3 - Ninja At last, she's reached her goal. Looking back, she'll regret nothing, and will be proud of all of her hard work. Never will she stop training, but she figures that she can take a break sometimes... and afford to be lazy on some days, too. ﻿ Appearance Midnight green hair of shoulder-blade length, and a pair of eyes of matching color. She wears a dark slate grey and white kimono; the blouse part of it being white, while the long-skirt part is the dark slate gray. Her dark brown, lace-up boots finish her attire rather abruptly. She has a scar above her left eyebrow, and on her right arm. She's not very pretty, as most of her time is spent in training. She does not take much time out to take care of herself.﻿ ﻿ Personality She's a quiet woman, though she hides this expertly by how well she has conquered her social skills. If confronted, she can hold a conversation for quite awhile, and does not tend to hesitate in sharing her own backstories. However, unless she exerts herself, she cannot pay attention to some things for very long. Her mind is a very active, restless thing, and it tends to wander. She can be irritable, and even instinctively intolerant, but she is working on this. As she spends hours in practice with her sword, or making new cakes or pies in her bakery, her social skills really aren't as great as she attempts to make them look.﻿ ﻿ History She's the eldest of the two girls in her family, having 11 years difference in age between them. Her mother and father raised them around weapons, that they would always know how to defend themselves. Kouran went off to begin a bakery in a larger city, but always manages to make time to practice her swordsplay. Baking and swordsplay are her ways of self-expression; her beauty is mainly within, but even further so than her immediate interior. She's never been the receiver of tragic or sour events, but after so many times having to witness her friends go through such dealings, it's made her really think about things. It's all over her head, and she knows it, as she is not a very intelligent woman; but that doesn't keep her from searching for the answer.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright﻿ OC belings to: amanda2324 - Historian II Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)